


VDV D堕胎

by Akanenene



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanenene/pseuds/Akanenene
Summary: Dante感觉愈发的力不从心，挥舞叛逆也很吃力。摸着日益隆起的腹部，Dante醒悟，他怀孕了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	VDV D堕胎

**Author's Note:**

> VDV，两个都是双性，d堕胎，没有很黄，有点g

vd，d堕胎

一个月时，dante罕见的少吃了一块披萨——没胃口。他把那块披萨丢向门口的一个低等恶魔，恶魔被双倍培根芝士砸个正着，吧咂吧咂嘴，却因没有复杂的味觉系统而什么都品不出来。

两个月时dante吃掉了lady的一整罐酸腌梅，后者则在他债务上再添一笔。

上个月，他的腹肌开始消失，取而代之的是一块肚腩。

Dante感觉愈发的力不从心，挥舞叛逆也很吃力。摸着日益隆起的腹部，Dante醒悟，他怀孕了。

记不清是哪次了，或许是塔顶的那一次？又或者是魔界入口那一次。血与性连接着这对半魔兄弟。他们是两名Joker，他们互斥，见面就会争斗，直到世界灭亡。他们战斗，阎魔刀和叛逆互相刺穿对方；他们做爱，撕咬着对方的血肉，肩膀、手臂、腰侧、腿腹，他们只是在折磨对方——或自己，以另一种方式从性事中获得快感。

Dante仍在试图回忆到底是哪一次，血腥又淫靡的场景自他的脑海闪过。完了，他想，勃起了。子宫里的生物仿佛觉察到他的生理反应，恶狠狠地踢了他几脚。

好家伙，Dante想，才几个月就这么精神。他将脑子里的文化历史颠来倒去。叫你尼禄好了，他不轻不重地拍了下肚子，暴君，和你爹一样。

温情也仅剩这几秒，他很快意识到这个小家伙不能留——他会长得很像他已经跳崖的哥哥（尽管兄弟两个长的一样），他会爱读诗集，爱在阁楼里看书，唯独不爱他。右手被阎魔刀划开的伤口又在作痛，为了铭记对Vergil的恨，他刻意控制魔力不去修复它。

掰开稍微结了痂的伤口，鲜血汨汨流出，Vergil……Vergil……疼痛使他清醒，但他又不能清醒分析Vergil对他——到底有没有爱。这当然是很容易就能得出答案的问题，Dante又想弄明白又不想明白，他只能迫使自己想——Vergil从来没有爱过Dante，打娘胎里就是了。

这能使他减轻自责，理所应当地剖出子宫里的孩子。

他用叛逆的剑尖划开自己胀大的腹部，肠子迫不及待地挤了出来。完了，划太上面了，他想。他把碍事的肠子切掉，准备向那一大团下手。

残忍的母亲很快摸索到缔结处，正准备下手时，却没来由地想，Vergil会不会也怀孕了呢？但他下手一定比他这个被人类情感占据太多的倒霉弟弟狠很多，因为他是——

恶魔「DEMON」。

于是这给了Dante更多的勇气切下子宫和身体连接的各处组织。

最后一处缔结处被割去时，dante感觉仿佛剥下了一直以来的重负，女性的身份暂时从他身上剥离。重负卸下的同时，dante感觉全身不正常的虚脱——尼禄这个逼崽子在最后一刻把他都魔力抽了个精光。于是他无法使用魔力修复自己的身体——割去的肠子，划开的腹部，子宫。一种难以言喻的解放感麻痹了他的痛觉。

在魔力恢复前，dante摆脱了长久以来女性的角色，第一次以一个单独的性别存在。


End file.
